Teveriel Oussea'lylth
Name Real Name: Teveriel Oussea'lylth House Significance: This Ar'Tel'Quessir clan's name roughly translates to "Heirs to the Blade" in the Common tongue; a minor house diminished significantly since the fall of Myth Drannor, the house is nevertheless loyal and fiercely proud with a long martial and magical tradition. Its line has produced a number of War Wizards and knights over the centuries, with the Speaker's line being one of the few elven families who still practice, in secret, the Aryvandaaran tradition of the Duskblade. The heraldric crest of House Oussea'lylth is a blue griffon rampant transposed over dual crossed longswords upon a soft grey field. IC Information Current Age: 133 years Attitude: Teveriel's outlook is often considered more stern and stringent than that of many of his more free-spirited elven brethren. However, while he believes strongly in the importance of law and order as well as strict discipline and adherence to tradition, such things should and must be abandoned if necessary for the greater good. As tends to be the case among Sun Elves of noble birth, his view towards non-elves, or N'Tel'Quessir is one of general disdain; particularly toward humans, whom he believes to be zealous, power-hungry militaristic rabble. He is also most incensed to see elves who display "N'Tel'Quess" behavior and mannerisms, including romantic relations with humans. He has no hostility towards humans, however, or any race in particular aside from the Dhaerow - he is strongly opposed to such extremist views as those held by the Eldreth Veluuthra, and would be as quick to aid a human if he or she were in great need as he would any other. Still, due to his proud and stubborn nature, he is loath to accept aid of any sort from any N'Tel'Quessir. Nevertheless, he is not adverse to feigning interest or friendship in order to get close enough to discern an individual's motives or to gain information. Once Teveriel sets his sights on any particular goal, he becomes relentless in his pursuit of it; he is nothing if not driven, measured with the tempered patience of the elves. Simultaneously a swordsman and a spellcaster, Teveriel's life is one of almost constant training. On a typical day, he is often doing calisthenics early in the morning and practicing somatic gestures long after most folk have succumbed to sleep or Reverie. Appearance: This young adult elf stands at about 5'10", his lightly bronzed skin marking him as a Sun Elf. Teveriel is considerably well-muscled for his race and wears the longsword at his side with the cool casualty of a trained warrior. He has long blonde hair framing a coldly handsome face; his expression haughty and severe, perhaps giving some the impression that he has long ago ceased to find joy in anything. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Teveriel typically favors cool colors such as green, blue, or grey. Mithral-thread embroidery like that seen on his swordbelt and scabbard often decorates his clothing, regal yet understated, worked in subtly ornate designs that are easy to miss at first glance. Even dressed thusly Teveriel's longsword, as much a work of art as it is deadly, never leaves his side. A few small pouches with the telltale aroma of rose petals, sulfur, and other components reveal him as a spellcaster of at least some knowledge. When dressed for battle, Teveriel favors a suit of mithral elven plate, clearly antique yet immaculately well-kept and quite beautiful to look upon. Religion: Teveriel venerates all of the Seldarine, but holds a special reverence for both Corellon Larethian and Labelas Enoreth. Corellon Larethian's Dogma: The elves are sculptors and wardens of magic's endless mysteries. Bring forth the beauty that envelops and lets the spirit gambol unfettered. Seek out new experiences and new ways. Ward against those that would destroy what they cannot create. Commune with the natural and mystical world. Be ever vigilant against the return of the banished darkness and be strong in heart against the corruption of the Spider Queen. Labelas Enoreth's Dogma: The march of time is inexorable, but the blessing sof the Lifegiver enable the children of Corellon to live long and fruitful lives, unmarked by the passage of years. Record and preserve the lessons of history, and draw lessons from that which has unfolded. In the end, the sun always sets ere the next day dawns anew. Common Statistics Race: Ar'Tel'Quessir (Sun Elf) Height: 5'10" Weight: Unknown. Skin Tone: Bronzed. Skin Texture: Well-toned, smooth. Eyes: Deep moss-green. Hair: Golden blonde. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-handed. Favored Weapons: Longsword, Horseman's Lance, Spells. Accent: High-born; Cormanthyrri, with a hint of Evermeet. Commonly spoken languages: Elven, Common, Chondathan, and Draconic. Recognizable Features: N/A Relatives: Father and mother - Eldritch Knight (Duskblade) and Wizardess respectively, both residing in Leuthilspar on Evermeet. Teveriel has no other immediate relatives. Backstory: Teveriel was born in the forest of Cormanthor in the last days of the Elven Court, just over 100 years before the peak of the Retreat to Evermeet. His family had a long tradition as warriors of the People, and Teveriel was no exception - he was trained from an early age in the way of the Nael'kerym - an ancient divergent path of the Bladesingers, shrouded in secrecy and mystery. Alongside his academic and artistic pursuits, he continued his training in spell, blade, and horsemanship after he and his family, among the first to answer the call of the Retreat, arrived on the island of Evermeet. Always, however, Teveriel longed for the ancient lands of his birth on Faerun. Finally, as Teveriel reached the age at which the elves consider one to be a full adult, he was initiated into the final secrets of the Nael'kerym, and why the order's secrecy was of such utter importance: In the ancient Vyshaanti fighting academies, a martial style developed among young elves who were gifted in fighting and magic. This was a divergent path of bladesinging -- a more brutal style that incorporated heavier armor and more deadly spells. Originally known as Nael'kerym, these warriors greatly complemented bladesingers. They were meant to be heavy combat spellblades, while the bladesingers acted as precision skirmishers. ''When the army of Aryvandaar invaded Shantel Othreier in -10,900, the heavily armored spellblade contingent was faced with a terrible decision. Witnessing their nation invading an allied land, trafficking with infernal powers, and showing a complete disregard for the lives of their kin, these warriors were torn between abandoning their nation or slaughtering their brethren. Heated discussion occurred at the war council. One side was firmly in support of the Vyshaanti, citing a variety of reasons why the attack was just. To the other side, these explanations and excuses rang hollow. ''Before the war council could resolve this thorny question, a fast-moving orc horde fell upon both armies. The loyalists stayed with the Aryvandaaran forces, slaughtering elf and orc alike. The dissenters fought orcs only, attempting to stay away from both other contingents and meeting mostly with success. ''Afterward, the warriors who slew indiscriminately became known as duskblades. They received this name because their contingent broke through the Shantel Othreier line at dusk, cresting a hill toward victory. Survivors of the enemy forces described these warriors as frightening blurs of magic and metal, shining in the fading orange sun like vengeful, fallen angels. ''Following the massacre, the duskblades came to be thought of as "steel dancers," or H'ei'Yal Drathinmaleé. Those that cleaved through their brethren with sword and spell became ignominious symbols of Aryvandaaran treachery. The dissenters were forgotten, a footnote in most elven lore tomes. When the Vyshaanti, and later the Dlardrageth, descended into the evil of infernal lore, the duskblades became symbols for the corruption of the ancient bladesinging tradition. ''The dissenters at the battle for Northern Shantel Othreier may have been forgotten, but the tradition did not end there. Valorous duskblades remained, helping Shantel Othreier until the end, as well as other invaded kingdoms. They constantly proved their valor in these battles, but eventually, their tradition all but died out when the Vyshaanti succeeded in conquering the rest of the elven realms. When the Vyshaan reign came to an end, many of the duskblades died with it. Later, some were sealed in Nar Kerymhoarth with the rest of the Fey'ri legion. They were recently seen among the Fey'ri army led by Sarya Dlardrageth. ''A few of the duskblade dissenters remained after the Crown Wars, passing down the tradition through the generations. Eventually, this art became mostly lost, something that was practiced only secretly for fear of association with the Vyshaanti. Future duskblades hid their abilities, mimicking the more fluid styles of the bladesingers by wearing mithral armor and studying music and dance. They knew that if their true abilities were revealed, they would be associated with the treachery of the crown wars. ''Thousands of years have passed, and the duskblade tradition is all but forgotten. Here and there, an elven warrior learns this tradition from a mentor, usually unaware of its dark origin. -taken from http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/frcc/20070228 Teveriel initially balked at the thought of having studied a style of fighting so "tainted" by treachery, but eventually came to accept it for what it was - a tool that can be used either for good or for ill. He now finds himself returning to Faerun in the wake of the elves' crusade against the surface drow of Cormanthor, vowing to help atone for the misuse of his blade art by using it as a tool to aid the People. Having returned to the lands of his birth, Teveriel intends to do what he can to help preserve Cormanthor against its enemies. '(OOC) Information''' Time spent in Myth Drannor: One week. Playing Status: Active. Regional Feats (Concept Related): Weapon Focus: Longsword, Mounted Combat, Combat Casting, Still Spell Current Character Level: Fighter 2/Wizard 5 Current Character Alignment: Neutral Good Perfect Alignment Title: Benefactor Category: PC Category:PC